1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weapon holders and, more particularly, to mounting devices for supporting gun racks within the passenger compartments of automotive vehicles. The present invention further relates to mounting devices for supporting a plurality of articles within proximity to the front driver seat of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gun racks for supporting weapons inside of the passenger compartments of automotive vehicles are well-known in the art. The prior art teaches that such gun racks may be mounted against a window, a screen, or a wall of a vehicle in order to support a weapon in a generally horizontal manner. In addition, it is known to provide vehicle gun racks for supporting a gun in an upstanding position with the butt of the gun extending upwardly from the floor as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,280 to Shaw.
It is further known to provide a gun rack for supporting a gun adjacent to the ceiling of a passenger compartment of the vehicle, particularly for the purposes of concealing the gun and for providing access to the gun carried by the gun rack to a person in a front seat of the vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,546 to Miller, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and is expressly incorporated by reference herein, discloses a clamp for a vehicle gun rack.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.